herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel (Disney)
Rapunzel is the main protagonist of Tangled. She is based on the famous fairy tale character of the same name. She is a tenth Disney Princess; she carries her signature blonde hair, which is 70 feet long, which has a magical ability that can both heal and reverse aging when she sings a special song. She is the tenth Disney Princess in the official lineup. Biography Beginnings Kidnapped by Mother Gothel when Rapunzel was still an infant, Rapunzel had been raised and locked away in a tower up until her 18th birthday. However, she does view Mother Gothel as her maternal mother despite being kidnapped. Rapunzel spends her time painting, cooking, candle-making, reading, brushing her hair, playing with Pascal, observing the outside world from within the tower, singing, and interacting with Mother Gothel. Being immersely fascinated by the floating lanterns that took place on her birthday every year, Rapunzel begins to develop a sense of curiosity and seeks to fulfill the dream of seeing those "lights in the sky" one day. However, she does not overcome Mother Gothel's strict guardianship and thus has been staying in the tower, longing for the day when her life "begins". In Tangled Coming soon! Personality Rapunzel is very curious about the outside world and all it's wonders. She is also honest and keeps a promise that she makes. And throughout her adventure with Eugene, she develops confidence and courage. Trivia * Rapunzel is Disney's first CGI princess in the Disney Princess line-up. * Rapunzel shares many similarities to Quaismodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame: ** Both have been cooped up in their homes their whole lives by a bad parent figure (Judge Claude Frollo and Mother Gothel), and dream of being free to get out and see the world as well as see and interact with society. ** Both have artistic talents (Quasimodo: Wood Carving and Model Making, Rapunzel: Drawing and Painting). ** Both sneak out of their homes without their parent-figures knowing. ** Both meet and fall in love with an outcast who happens to be in trouble with the law (Esmeralda and Flynn Ryder/Eugene). ** Both call their bad parent-figures out when discovering their true natures. * Rapunzel is also similar to fellow Disney Princess Jasmine from Aladdin: ** Both feel "trapped" by being cooped up their homes. ** Both dream of freedom. ** Both meet and fall in love with a thief who happens to be in trouble with the law (Aladdin and Eugene). Gallery 819px-Rapunzel-tangled-15576129-1500-1227.jpg|Rapunzel running PDVD_219.PNG|Rapunzel discover Tiara. Disney Infinity poster.png|Disney Infinity poster featuring the cast (including Rapunzel, who is seen between Jack Sparrow and Elsa and above Vanellope). Disney Infinity characters wave 2.png|Disney Inifinty wave 2 playable characters (including Rapunzel, next to Sheriff Woody and Phineas Flynn). Category:Tangled Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Married Category:Damsel in distress Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Restricted Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Sofia the First Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Narrators Category:Nurturer Category:Characters that go barefoot Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes who get punished Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes that go barefoot Category:Epic Mickey heroes Category:Heroines Category:Medieval Heroes